


Official Grim Tales AU

by Sutherland9



Category: Grim Tales (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: What if.. On the night Junior was kidnapped.. Something else happened? And.. Where would it go from there?





	1. Chapter 1

(Thisis my official AU of Grim Tales. I was having doubts about bringing it here. As, I consider it official. But, this way more people can read it. Let's do it. )

(Halloween Town).

Grim Junior walked away from the punch bowl. He stormed out, angry. Grim Senior noticed this. He said, feeling the need to do something, "I think I'll go have a talk with me boy. " He got up, until his wife stopped him.

Mandy said, "Be careful what you say to him. Remember how you would talk to me, when I was his age? " She vividly remembered her childhood tines with the Lord of Death. It rarely ended well.

Grim replied, "Yes. But, our son isn't as damn downright evil, as you were. Let me talk to him." Grim went outside to look for his son.

Junior was sitting in front of the fountain, in town square. Hoping to have some time to think.

As he sat there, he heard, "Now.. What are you doing here?" He turned to see his father, "What do you want, Dad?" He'd been annoyed that his father wouldn't let him sit down and think.

Grim sat down next to his son. He placed his skeletal hand on his son's shoulder. He looked into his son's sockets.

The Lord of Death said, "Junior, why did you Storm out?" When the boy didn't respond Grim said with a smirk, "Sometimes I think your jealousy of your sister, can get out of control."

Junior looked at his father and said, " Who said I was jealous?"

Grim replied, "Junior, I'm the Death Personified. I can always tell people's emotions. Usually, for the mortals, it's in the eyes." It was true. Reapers could always know, what people living or undead, were feeling.

Junior said annoyed, "Dad, we're skeletons. We don't have eyes." You'd figure the Lord of Death would know what he looks like.

Grim said, "You know what I mean. Why are so jealous of Minnie? I can't help you, if don't tell me." He wanted to help his son, but he didn't know the source of the problem.

Junior said, "She gets everything! The attention, the awards, everything! I just... Get tired of being nothing special." Junior was always jealous. His sister got all the attention. No matter how hard he tried, Minnie was always more talented.

Grim said, "Junior, of course you're special. Look at your sister, and look at you. She's flesh and blood, like your mother is. You're bones, like me." He patted his son's back, "She's a ballerina, you're a Reaper. She has talents.." He poked his son's chest, close to where his heart would be, "You have power.'

Junior looked at his father in curiosity. He listened as his father continued, "Your powers will come. Just wait." Grim smiled as he got up, and walked away.

Junior started thinking. He didn't want to be in Minnie's shadow for another five or ten years. But, to him what were five to ten years? He was young but he knew, he was immortal. Minnie's immortality, was a mystery. He assumed it to be similar to their mother's.

While Junior was thinking, Grim noticed three children walking towards Junior. He thought they looked familiar. He walked toward them.

He asked, "If I may ask, what this is about? Why were you walking to that boy?"

They shook as they answered, "Oh, we just want to make him our friend."

Grim saw a burlap sack, in one of their hands. Now, it came clear to him. These three were Oogie's little morons, that Jack had told him about. He said, "Well, if you think you'll fool me, then I'm sorry to disappoint you." He took out his scythe, and started to beat them down.

Meanwhile, Junior walked into the Town Cemetery. It felt comforting to him. So peaceful, so quiet. It felt more comforting to him, than the castle that his family called home.

Here, he felt like the Prince he was. He felt he could do anything. He reached out his hand, and closed his eyes. A green glow, enveloped his whole body. A Storm swirled in the sky. As the Storm began, the town took notice. They all saw that Junior had created the Storm. From the Storm descended ghosts. Souls of the undead, that had perished on Earth, and answered Junior's call. They came down, dressed in military uniforms.

Minnie observed from above. She let her wings out, and viewed the sight from above. She said in happiness, "My dear brother. I am glad, that your powers have arrived at last, but I can only ask that you be careful. I love you my brother, and I wish no harm to come to you."

Meanwhile, after the trouble makers were gone, Grim rejoined his wife.

Mandy asked, "Grim, want did you say to the boy?"

Grim in smirked as he said, "Just what I needed to. I reminded him about how special, he really is." Grim was proud. Proud that his son, had finally started to unleash his power.

While Junior was standing there, he opened his sockets and saw Minnie descend next to her brother. She ran up and hugged him. She said, "I'm glad you have discovered your powers my brother." Her smile turned to a look of concern, "But I must ask you to be careful. You've no idea what you're capable of."

Junior looked annoyed. He said, "Okay Minnie. I'll be careful." He returned the hug. After it was over and Minnie walked away, he muttered, "You have your own powers to worry about, so don't get upset over mine." He crossed his arms, as he muttered again, "At least you can fly."

A voice behind him said, "If you're worried about that, you shouldn't be." Junior looked over to see his father standing behind him. Grim said, "I'm useless without me scythe, but all other Reapers can fly. You just need to wait."

Junior felt nervous as he asked, "So, is there some kind of training I need to take?" He felt he needed to ask. After all, he probably needed training, if he was to use these powers.

Grim said, "Yes. Luckily, you've got ME, to teach you." He then knelt down and said, "Plus, you've got your mother, who'll make sure you'll do it right. HER way."

Junior smiled. He hugged his father and said, "Thanks Dad." He then said, "I should probably get rid of the soldiers now, huh?"

Grim said, "Yes. Yes you should." It just occurred to him, but the soldiers should probably leave.

Junior lifted his hand, and the soldiers left. While Junior knew in his soul, that Minnie was right... He felt he could learn about his power quickly. After all, summoning soldiers and sending them back, was no trouble. Whatever else should be a snap. After that, the party went very well. A fine celebration.


	2. The attack

After the celebration, the Grim family made their way home. Grim witnessed that his son was smiling, all the way through the celebration, even to the walk home. 

The Lord of Death asked, "So how was that, for your first Halloween, Junior?" Who was Grim kidding? He knew his son was happy. He just discovered his powers. That always makes Reapers, no matter the age, happy. 

Junior replied, "Made me feel better than a plate of Haggis, Dad." After years of waiting, he finally had his chance to show up Minnie. Finally, he had powers. Something he had waited for, since his Dad first took him to the Mortal World. Plus, the celebration was wonderful. He loved how friendly Halloweentown was, even if they were kind of scary, but he learned to take it. Even Uncle Jack was kind of scary, but he was also kind and taught Junior how to take fear. 

Minnie was only happy to see her brother smile. His happiness was all she needed. She too enjoyed the celebration. Especially when Junior finally learned classical dancing, and let him dance with Minnie. Her brother's powers were marvelous, but she knew her brother needed to be careful. She loved him, but his power could be dangerous. 

Minnie said, "I too enjoyed the celebration. It was marvelous to dance, for all those people." She blushed, "Particularly when they allowed me to dance with you, Brother." She loved every minute she was close to her brother. 

Junior sighed, and said, "Yeah, I'm sure you did." She was always a show-off. Always getting all the attention. Junior spent two years, trying to learn how to play the Bagpipes and finally succeeding. He even learned how to make it enjoyable, to both Sottish and Non-Scottish. But never would anyone let him play them. Mainly, because Minnie had so many talents. Singing, dancing, acting... In fact the ONLY thing she couldn't do, was play the Bagpipes. But everything else, was what she excelled at. 

Mandy heard what Junior said, and smacked him. She said, "If she enjoyed dancing with you, then you should appreciate her enjoyment! She wanted to dance with you, so that shows you did something right! Enjoy it! Put your own selfishness aside, and show your sister some love, for once!" 

Junior said, "What is your problem, Mom?" She didn't have to smack him. 

The Queen of the Underworld said, "My problem is that you can't control your selfishness! Your sister wanted to dance with you, and we let her dance with you! You didn't want to, but she did! Your family's happiness should overcome your own! Now, shut up and thank your sister!" 

Junior went furious. He said, "I could put my selfishness aside, if she wasn't such a show-off!" He got so angry, he start speaking with his Scottish accent, "I jus' want a little recognition, and she goes up on stage, show in' off har talents! She can do everything, except play on the Pipes! I spent too much time on the trumpet, until I discovered the Pipes! As soon as I did, I trained jus' to be recognized, until she learned every other talent! I enjoyed the celebration, and getting my powers! But I had to dance with Minnie?! She had plenty of others to dance with!" He felt bad about trash about his sister, but he needed to get that off his boney chest. 

Minnie felt guilty. Her brother felt jealous of her? All she wanted was his attention. She didn't mean to show-off. But now that he had said that... She truly felt guilty. All this time... He stood in her shadow? She did these things, just so her bother would notice her. Not to make him envious. 

Just as they were about to debate a bit more, they were attacked. The attackers were HIM, a red skinned demon wearing an open vest, and a pimp outfit. Next to HIM was a young girl, wearing a red dress, and black boots. Behind her, was a gigantic spider. 

HIM said, "Ah, the family Grim! Finally, I have you cornered. I was hoping to capture you..." He thought about it, "A little more gradually. But this will have to do." He moved forward as his followers moved past him. 

Grim took out his scythe and said, "Kare, you are an even bigger idiot than I thought." He then handed a second scythe to Junior. The Lord of Death said, "I knew you wanted to rule over us, but a direct attack, millions of miles away from your home, with only a thousand followers, in the middle of broad daylight? Powers dat be, you're an idiot." It was true. No one who knew Mandy, didn't know that she had at least a portion of her own army, waiting in the bushes. Kare seemed unaware this. Idiot. 

HIM got frustrated, and told his followers, "Kill them!" 

As as his followers attacked, the entire Family Grim fought back. The followers were dropping like flies. Particularly, because Mandy had her army, assist them in fighting back. Even so much, that the young girl resembling HIM, sat down and played on her Wii-U. 

HIM asked, "Mimi, why aren't you doing anything?! Our only chance to fight them, and you're playing around on your stupid game system?!" Mimi took out a paintball gun and shot HIM with it. In the ass. 

Then, Grim looked at HIM, with hate as he slashed, thorough his minions. The Lord of Death yelled, "I should have known Kare! Your life is FULL of evil acts. First you battle a great hero for years..." He slashed through more HIM followers. He continued, "Den you rape her, and force her to give you dat girl, playing on her device over dere! Den, when said heroine dies, you split her soul into parts! And place dem into God only knows how many women!" 

Mimi was surpirsed. Grim knew that? How? Him however yelled, "Shut it, Bonebag!" If Mimi found out, HIM's entire plan, would be eternally ruined! 

Grim yelled, "Mandy and I know what you did wid her soul! I know where the pieces of her soul can be found! You just deny telling your daughter about it, so she'll stay on your side!" 

That was the deal breaker. Mimi whispered to the spider, Jeff, who had been with her this whole time. She whispered, "You know he won't fulfill his end of the bargain. I hate to say it, but I know what you want, and it can't be achieved." She took her spider friend's hand and said, "We shall go, onto Lord Grim's side." Mimi couldn't leave Jeff behind. Not after everything he'd done for her, 

Jeff took a minute to process this. It didn't take long for him to realize, that Mimi spoke the truth. HIM would never fulfill and agreement. Mimi was the closet thing, that the spider had to a friend. If she goes, he's going with her. 

Jeff shot webs into HIM's mouth, as Mimi hit HIM in the face. His plan was nearly ruined. 

Then, HIM saw an opertunity when Junior, was right in his reach. He reached, and grabbed him. That would get Mandy to surrender. 

Junior, however, was smirking. He maybe shorter and younger than HIM, but Junior still had his scythe hidden. Just as he was about to stab Kare's wrist, Minnie jumped up, and stabbed HIM in the hip, with her sword. As soon as such, HIM let go of Junior. 

Then Junior was furious. It was his turn, to prove his worth. His turn to strike down the bad guy. But, his little sister outshined him, again. He yelled, "What is your deal? I had it under control! I didn't need you, to come save my arse! I was raised in Edinburgh! As well as our castle! Back and forth, but all you do is OUTSHINE ME! I am going home, before anything else happens!" 

Minnie stood in regret, as she was soon jumped, by HIM. He beat her with his claws, causing wounds on her. He slashed across her stomach, causing her to bleed. As he was about grab her, Mimi bit HIM's ankle. Literally. Then, she shot more paintballs. In his eyes... And his "Do not mention," area. HIM dropped Minnie, and Junior saw what the demon did to his sister. He was horrified. He picked her up, and rushed over to Grim. 

Junior looked into his father's sockets, with regret and sadness. He begged his father, "Take her home. Help her." All this time he resented Minnie. Now, he could lose her... And it could be his fault. He couldn't go through that. 

Grim, seeing his son's sadness, regret, and fear in his sockets, simply nodded. He teleported himself and Minnie back to the castle, and rushed the girl to the medical chambers. 

Meanwhile, Junior's sadness, festered into rage. He took his scythe, looked at the obviously in pain HIM, and chopped off, and melted to dust, HIM's arm, and both of his legs. HIM screamed in pain. Junior saw Mimi running towards him, but why?

Mimi yelled, "Take me home, with you!" She had to get answers. The things that Grim knew about her mother... She had to get them answered.

Jeff yelled, "We can't work for HIM, any longer!" He couldn't let Mimi, be hurt by her father anymore. 

 

Mandy, who had grown bored of this conflict easily, said, "Sure. Bring her along, I don't care!" She looked to Mimi and said, "Just DON'T mess up my castle!" 

Then, the four of them teleported to the castle. HIM, who's followers were all destroyed, growled in anger. 

At at the castle, Pain had been informed of he situation. He quickly prepared a room for Mimi and Jeff. 

Junior or had rushed to the medical room, to check on Minnie. She was bandages up, and her clothes were been sewed. She was in a hospital gown, and Junior was horrified. He walked forward, and clasped her hand. 

The young skeleton said, "Minnie. I'm sorry. I was so selfish. I got you hurt, because I was so self-absorbed." He thought back to all the times, that she'd "shown-off." He said in regret, "I understand now. You just wanted me to notice you. I always noticed you. Now, I'm responsible for this. I can only beg, for your forgiveness." He tried to talk the way she usually did. He said, "I bid thee good health, mine sister. Thou art truly pure, while I never truly beheld how thy have felt. It shall be blessed on the day you wake." He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness, but he could only hope to receive it from Minnie. 

Minnie, who had been listening for quite some time, simply giggled. She said in amusement, "Your Shakespeare needs some work, big brother." 

Junior then sighed and said, "Yeah. I'm not much of a Shakesperean. I'm more of a Scotsman, than a Thespian." He looked down and said in sadness, "But I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness." 

Minnie then kissed her brother's cheekbones. She said, "'Twas mine own fault, mine brother. I can forgive you, no matter what you do. As long as you don't betray, which you never have, I will forgive you." She then reached forward, to hug her brother. 

Junior returned the hug and said, "Thank you, Minnie." He walked off to room, and said to Minnie, "You need to rest." He turned off the lights, turned to Minnie, and said, "I love you, Minnie." 

Minnie sighed and said, "I love you two, mine brother." She then laid back, and slowly went to sleep.


	3. Getting to know you

After 2 days in the castle's medical wing, Minnie was ready to go back to her room. Her brother awaited for her, sitting next to her bed. He had fallen asleep at her bedside. She smiled at her brother, and shook him to awaken him. As he woke he saw his sister's smile. He said, in concern, "Are you ready to go, Minnie?" He was ready to escort her back to her room. 

Minnie could only giggle at her brother's eagerness, to be near her. She turned to Junior and said, "You don't need to protect me from everything, Brother." She knew that after what happened with Kare, Junior had been protective of Minnie. He didn't want to be separated from her, for so much as a minute. 

Junior responded, in laughter , "I'm sorry Minnie, but is that NOT what big brothers, do for their little sisters?" As she gave him a look that said, 'seriously?', he said in all seriousness " I'm sorry, but I can't just leave you alone." His boney hand clasped his sister's flesh covered one, "What if something happened and I wasn't here? I could never forgive myself, if that happened." He knew it wasn't right, but he loved his little sister. He didn't want anything to happen. Even though the castle had many guards, and many defenses, and Cerberus... He looked down, at the thought of anything happening to Minnie. 

Minnie only smiled at her brother's concern for her. She hugged him as she said, "Brother, I will be fine. I have mine own powers to protect me. Just as you have your own powers to practice, I have mine powers to protect me." She looked into her brother's sockets, "I do love you Brother, but you must stop trying to protect me." She wanted her brother to be with her, but not to the point where he had to sacrifice his happiness, for her protection. 

Junior said, with a smile and in his accent, "Alright Minnie. I guess I can't jus' stick to yer side. But I can't jus' leave Ye, alone be yerself. Wha' if somethin' happened? I can't lose Ye." He clasped her hand tighter, "It's my fault, tha' yer even in here in the first place. I can't go through tha' again." 

Minnie simply said, "You won't have to Brother. I will stay as safe as can be, around you." 

From then on, the siblings stayed close. Rarely ever did they ever leave the castle, without the other. Though, to Minnie's discomfort, their mother often had them take Mimi and Jeff with them. 

 

(Some time later, Malbolgea's realm.) 

After the Hellspawn finished the demon, he escorted the siblings and their flowers back home. Only to find a furious Grim. 

Grim yelled, in anger, and a furious look on his skull, "Junior of all the brash, reckless, irresponsible dings to do! You take your little sister, who's safety you claim means so much to you, TO DE REALM OF GODDAMN MALBOLGEA?!!" 

Junior replied, with an enraged look on his face, in defense and in his Scottish accent, "Dad, I took her because she wanted to see flowers. Flowers tha' we can't see inside our kingdom. I took her, cuase I wanted to har smile. She smiled, and I only want to see her smile! If yer going to punish anyone, punish me! She jus' wanted to see the flowers, I took har there!" 

Grim said, "Junior, I am truly disappointed on you, for leaving our kingdom's boundaries." He looked over to Minnie and said, "But you did make your sister smile, and I can respect dat. Your MOTHER, however..." 

Speaking of which, Mandy had broken down the door. She screamed, "WHERE IN THE HELL ARE THEY?!" Then she saw them, and walked over to them. She yelled, with a FURIOUS look on her face, "I don't care why you did it! YOUR BOTH GROUNED! For three weeks!" 

Junior walked back to his room, only find Mimi waiting for him, in the hallway. 

She said, "Three weeks, huh?" She then walked up to him and said, with a smirk, "Well, that gives us time, to get to know each other." Mimi had been in the castle a whole three days, and didn't know much about her hosts. She said, "Perhaps we should with your Scottish accent." She picked up her cellphone and got ready to type it down. She said, "Neither of your parents are Scottish, nor is your sister. Yet, you do speak with a Scottish accent. Why?" 

Junior sighed and said, "Well, it's a long story." He took out a book full of pictures. He smiled as he said, "I was always pestering my parents, about taking me to the mortal world, where my mom came from. I knew my dad used to live among humans, and that's where he met my mom. I wanted to do the same thing." He pointed to a picture of his younger self holding on to his father's robe. 

He continued, "My dad remembered he had a lot of business in Scotland. So he took me to Edinburgh. Capital city of Scotland." He pointed to another picture, of his younger self and his father standing in front of a mighty castle, with the Scottish flag, and sign that said, 'Welcome to Edinburgh.' 

Junior continued, "Dad was often working, showing me the ropes. When he couldn't take me with him, he had a friend of his looking after me." The next picture showed Junior standing in front of a man with brown hair, eyes, and beard, dressed in Knight's armor (A/N: Historical William Wallace.). 

Junior continued, "I was always told of Minnie accomplishments. Always running back and forth between this castle, and Edinburgh." He looked over to the bagpipes he kept near his bed. 

He walked over them and said, "It wasn't until I was seven, that I discovered the bagpipes. I wasted so much time on tha' stupid trumpet. " he put his hand on the pipes, "When this was my true callin' all along." He sighed as he said, "As I grew up in Edinburgh, I fell in love with Scottish culture. Slowly developing the accent as I grew older." He turned to Mimi, "How about Ye? Wha's yer story?" 

Mimi, after typing all this down on her phone, said, "I was born in Megavile. City of Heroes." She looked down, "My father, HIM, raped my mother. She gave birth to me, and raised me in Italia, where her ancestors came from." 

Junior asked, with a shocked look on his skull,"Ye're Italian?" All this time, he didn't know she was Italian. But it made sense. She wore Italian style clothes, and for the past 3 days, she ate only ether muffins, or Italian food. 

Mimi continued, "Si mi amico. I'm Italian. My mother raised me in Rome for a few years." She sighed, remembering the good times she had, in the Holy City. Being raised there, so HIM couldn't get her. She then said, in in fear, "One day, Megaville came under attack. My mother, and a few friends, fight to defend it." Her breath got shorter, as she reminisced. She said, "But it was in vein. Her friends were defeated. HIM possed me." Tears ran down her face, "Forced me to kill my mother. The government used me after her death. Used me as a weapon, until HIM retrieved me. Used me." She then looked at Junior, "Your family are the only people, who've been kind to me, since my Mama's death." She bonks Junior's skull lightly, and smirks, "Even if I don't show it, I still appreciate it." 

Junior smiled and took out a paper. A map. He handed it to Mimi, who was confused. 

The young Reaper replied, "It took a few days, and wee bit of power, but we made somethin' for Ye." As Mimi opened it and was shocked, Junior said, "It's a map. We placed it together..." He scratched his skull, "It's a map leadin' to certain parts o' yer mother's soul." He spent two hours making it, so Mimi and her mother could be together again. He was able to make it, by Grim helping him find parts of the soul, threw the Reaper Omnipotence. 

Mimi hugged Junior tightly. If he weren't all bone, a few of his bones would be broken. He returned the hug, happy to help his friend. 

Minnie stood behind hind them, and saw their hug. Thinking not that Mimi was Junior's friend but.. Something.. More. She could NOT let that happen. 

One thing for sure... After their punishment was over... They'd be taking journey, no doubt taking Minnie and Jeff with them. Minnie was always traveling with her brother. Jeff, being Mimi's servant and friend, would no doubt come with them. 

Meanwhile, in another part of the Underworld, another Lord of the Underworld, stood with his daughter, gazing at their kingdom. And the daughter not taking her eyes, off of her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

(I may not work on this one, just in one day. So, I'll do the first paragraph today (at different times, due to inspiration) and write more later.) 

In the realm of Aku, stood Chi, daughter of Aku. She was texting her dearest, (and perhaps only) friend, Mimi. For three days, Mimi hadn't texted back. She wondered why. She texted, "Where are you?!" Mimi had never avoided texting her for this long. She knew something was up. If Mimi didn't call her soon, she wouldn't be happy. She thought, as she gazed out the window, I hope she's alright. If not... I'm gonna kill her! 

Meanwhile, at Castle Grim, Junior was talking with Mimi and Jeff. He asked, with an inquisitive look on his skull, "So, I know HIM doesn't care about Ye, but..." He tried to find the right way to put it, "Do Ye 'ave any friends, who might come lookin' for ye?" He asked as he felt that, if Mimi does have a friend who'd come looking for her, she should call her. He didn't want to leave her friends in the dark. He knew that someone cared about her. He couldn't take her from them. Plus, some people are crazy, and would attempt to attack the castle. 

Mimi had a look on he face that said, "Oh crap I forgot!" She looked for a phone, but didn't find one. She said, "I have one. Chi, Aku's daughter. I was supposed to text her, but I left my phone back in HIM's realm." She knew what would happen. She always left her cellphone at (what was once) home, whenever she went on an excursion. Now, Chi was going to be pissed. But, at least Junior would back her up. Something about him seemed... Friendly. 

Junior replied, with a smile on his skull, "Well, I'd be happy to help Ye." He took his own cellphone, out of his pocket. He handed it to her, and said, "Ye can use my phone, if Ye want." He felt different around Mimi. Like something was... Comforting. Almost like... Love or something like that. 

Mimi took the phone from the hand of her new friend, and dialed Chi's number. 

She texted, "This is Mimi. I'm borrowing a friend's phone, decided to tell you I'm sorry. I've been away, been told some much need info, staying at castle Grim until further notice." She sent that text to Chi, but not before sending, "Soon enough, you'll get to hear the sound of my voice." She smirked sending the last one. She knew Chi would freak out. 

Meanwhile, Chi, who'd been waiting for twenty minutes, looked at her phone. She saw, that she received a text. From a number she didn't recognize. She read it, and saw that it was Mimi. She got a surprised look on her face, when she saw the last part. She texted back, "how soon?" 

Mimi replied, "soon enough." Chi did her happy dance. But she did wonder, what Mimi was doing in Castle Grim. She have to figure it out later. 

Back at the castle, Mimi dialed Chi's speaking phone number. She asked, "Are you there?" She had no idea how Chi would respond to her voice. 

Chi responded, "I'm here. How is this I'm talking to?" The voice sounded unfamiliar. Could be Mimi, or some other woman. 

Mimi said, "It's Mimi. Your friend." She pulled the phone away from her ear. Her doubts died, possibly with her hearing, when Chi screamed in happiness. 

Chi asked, "It's so to FINALLY hear your voice!" All this time, they communicated other ways. Now, she could have a real conversation. 

Mimi smirked, "Don't get used to it." Mimi kept silent so long, and didn't really see a need to talk all that much. It'd have to be important, to get her to say more than... What two sentences? 

Chi asked, in a hysterical amount of fear, "Are you alright? Has anyone hurt you? What are you doing in castle Grim?" 

Mimi replied, laughing at her friends hysteria, "Slow down. I can only answer one question at a time. First, I'm fine. No one's hurt me since I got here. I'm at Castle Grim because they helped me escape HIM. They gave me information..." She smiled, and put her claw to her heart, "That I really needed. You're welcome to come here, if you want." 

Chi gasped, but soon calmed down. She smiled and said, "I'll be there, as soon as I can get there!" Soon she would be reunited with Mimi. Maybe even, meet a new friend or two, since they've been so kind to Mimi. 

While led the two spoke over the phone, Junior smiled as he stood next to Mimi. He had done something, truly meaningful. He had helped fix a friendship. But his moment wore out, when he felt something... Uncomfortable. He looked over, to see Minnie, watching them. She had a sort of angered look on her face. 

Minnie loved her brother, but she did not like how he was spending so much time, around this girl he knew so little about. When Junior approached her, she got worried. She didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't like being spied on. 

Junior said, with anger in his voice, "Minnie, wha' are Ye thinking, spying on me and Mimi?" He didn't know what was driving Minnie to act this way. She seemed fine, when she first met Mimi. Why was she suddenly so hostile? This wasn't like her at all. 

Minnie replied, "I doth not know what tho meanest by 'spying' brother. I was simply observing your interaction with the..." She tried to find the right words, "Red woman." She didn't trust Mimi. With their mother's past, and how much she and HIM hate each other. Minnie didn't know what to think. 

Junior replied, "She has a name. I suggest Ye use it. Mimi has done nothin' wrong. She, especially, has done nothin' to Ye." 

Minnie replied in rage, "How do you now she won't? Truly brother, your haggis has gone to your head!" Why did he trust her so much? What things did she tell him? What did he tell her? Some secrets, perhaps. 

Junior yelled back, "Minnie, Ye don't know her. She has told me her past. If Ye knew it, Ye would open up to her like I 'ave. I don't know why Ye don't trust her." He couldn't wrap his boney head around it. He knew Mimi well enough, to know that she was NOTHING, like that evil crapbag she had to call her father. Why Minnie didn't trust her, was beyond him. He said, "Whatever yer problem is, I can't help Ye if Ye don't tell me!" He knew she had some problem, he just didn't know what it was. It was a type of sibling instinct. He could instantly tell, that she needed help with something. 

Minnie replied, "Brother, I have no problem! There is nothing I need your help with! Thou doth not need to interact with that woman. Simply send her on her way, and we will be done." As soon as she was gone, Minnie would be happy. She didn't want her brother to disregard her, for some girl he'd only just met. 

Junior sighed, and shook his head. He grabbed Minnie's hands in his, and brought her closer to him. He said, with a begging look on his skull, "Minnie, I'm yer brother. Yer OLDER brother at that. I can tell, when somethin' is bothering Ye. So please," he clasped her hands tighter, "Tell me what's wrong." 

Minnie looked into her brother's sockets, and sighed. She said, "Brother... Thou hast only met this girl no more than a week ago. Thou doth not know her, nor she you, as well as thou know me, and I thou." She looked down, "I doth not want to to leave me, Brother. Especially not for some random girl." She knew her brother liked this girl. Who knows? Maybe they would leave the castle, and disregard her. 

Junior hugged Minnie. He said, in a heartfelt tone, "Minnie. I'm yer brother. I will never forget Ye. Yer always on my mind. Even when I envies Ye, I still loved you. I could never disregard Ye." He smiled and laughed, "If I did that, I'd be the worst brother in the history o' Scotland! Hell, in history period!" Despite his joking manner, he was serious. He could never forget Minnie. Particularly, after what happened with HIM. Junior would NEVER abandon Minnie. He COULD never abandon her. 

He said, apologetically, "But Mimi needs our help. I have to help Ye with her pain. I have to be there for Ye. But Mimi is my friend. I have to help her. I know she can't stay here, but I can't just send her back to HIM! He'd kill her!" As Minnie frowned, Junior continued, "That's why I gave her my phone. She should be done soon. After I find a place for her to go, I will leave her be." He felt bad, lying to Minnie about that as... Well, they were going to go looking for the parts of Mimi's mother's soul, and Junior has some kind of... Feelings for Mimi. But, he had to help his sister feel better. He said, "Plus, when our grounding is over, I'll take Ye with me on my next trip to Scotland, if Ye want." It was a one-sided deal, but he needed to convince Minnie. 

Minnie thought about it. A trip with her brother? To his home away from home? A chance to spend a few days with him, perhaps alone? She smiled and said, "Very well, Brother. I shall be off. But I expect 'Ye' to fufill 'yer' part of the bargain." 

Junior smirked, "Smartarse." 

Mimi got finnished on Junior's phone, and handed it back to him. Although, she felt something in her gut. Something... Unpleasant. Not physically, but she could tell something wasn't right. As for what, would have to wait till tommorow. 

Meanwhile, outside, a familiar red faced evilly smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Just outside Castle Grim, Kare made his move. He said, "Soon, Clan Grim, you will pay for the HUMILIATION you gave me." He made his move towards the castle's interior, only to find guards. The red alert went off. Awaking the sleeping inhabitants of the castle. 

Pain yelled, "Kare! Ruler of the Realm of Tainted Souls! Destroyer of Megavile. Adopted son of Lucifer Morningstar! Traitor to my Queen! Your trial wasn't scheduled for another month." He raised his mace, and turned to a guard, "Has the You-Know-What been awakened?"

The Guard replied, "Yes sir, Lord Pain! For the past three hours!" 

HIM chuckled. He said to the guards, "Well, I may not have an army of followers, but I have these." He raised three cards, and threw them. Revealing three certain servants of his. Servants who wore the same three colors, as his enemies. They struck quickly, and nearly defeated the guards. 

Pain however, wouldn't give in. He hit the three opponents of his with his mace, smacking them into a wall. But they also, wouldn't give in. The fight would no doubt take a long time. 

HIM smirked, "Well, while you boys play, Daddy has things to do." He ran closer to the vault. Until he came to a stop. 

(Meanwhile, with Junior) 

Junior was just on a stroll with Minnie, Mimi and Jeff, when they heard the alarm. 

Junior said, "Queen Mary's crown, what's going on?" He called up Pain on his phone, "Pain, where are Ye? What's goin' on with alarms?" 

Pain replied, "Young Master, we have an intruder. HIM has entered the castle, and is making his way toward the vault, I've already informed your mother." Pain then hung up. 

Junior said, "Well, let's hope HIM doesn't get past the new guy." He chuckled, "Hell, Mom and Dad hired him, because no one's ever go' past 'im." 

Jeff asked, in curiosity, "New guy? I didn't know anything about a new guy." This was news to him. He'd only been in the castle a week, but he'd met most of the guards. 

Junior smirked, "Oh, I'm sure Ye've heard o' him. Ye jus' haven't seen him yet." He smiled, "He's a nice guy, but he can be kind o' violent." He shrugged, "But tha's why Mom likes him." He grabbed his scythe and walked away. 

Minnie asked, "To here do you venture, Brother? I believe Mother always desires us to remain in our rooms, when intruders are within the castle walls." 

Junior smirked once more, as he told his little sister, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we may be ungrounded. The sooner tha' happens, the sooner we get to Scotland." He looked at down the hall, with disappointment on his skull. He sighed, "There goes the new guy, off to do his job." He put his scythe away, and walked over to his bedroom. 

Minnie, then remembering her brother's promise to her, picked up her sword and said, "Thou said thine self, Brother, the sooner we get relieved of our punishment, the sooner we reach your homeland." She ran down there, "We must make a plan quickly. The enemy is merely down this corridor." 

Junior's smile returned. He said, picking his scythe back up, "Always so eager, my beloved lit'le sister." He ran after her, "Don't worry, I know the perfect plan for dealing with HIM. Mom told me more than enough about him." 

Mimi could only bare her own smile. She ran after her friends, with Jeff following suit. 

(Back with HIM) 

Kare stood in fear, at the guard in front of the vault. A tall man, wearing a large trench coat, a white shirt, black pants, and hockey mask, carrying a machete. 

HIM said, "So, Mandy added you to her guards?" He tried to back away, "A thousand guards, archers with technologically advanced bows and arrows, AND Cerberus weren't enough." He back away in fear. The guard remained entirely silent, and slowly approached HIM. 

Mandy, and Grim came as quickly as they could. As did Junior and the others. 

Grim looked to Junior, "I know you're eager to be ungrounded, me boy, but please do back away." He smirked, "De new guy, has dis covered." As Junior tried to protest, Grim hand signaled for them to back away. 

Junior was disappointed once more. He hadn't had the chance to fight something, like a proper Scot. Now, he was supposed to back off while some random guard dealt with this problem? He sighed, "Oh well." He looked at his scythe, "Next time. Next time." He took his sister and friends, and lead them back to their bedrooms. 

As soon as they were gone, Grim said to the guard, "You know what to do, Jason." He backed away. As did Mandy, knowing that she'd get to finish Kare of later. 

Jason moved closer to HIM. The demon lord struck Jason with his claw, but Jason resisted it. The pain numbed, and Jason punched HIM in the face. Repeatedly. Then, moved out of the way, as HIM tried to hit back. Then, HIM took his new leg, and kicked Jason's crotch. However, Jason felt nothing. HIM felt pain in his foot. A foot Jason then chopped off with his machete. Then, HIM fell over, and Jason took the opportunity to pick HIM up, and smash his head through the castle windows. Then, rammed his machete through HIM's back. 

Mandy yelled, "Enough, Jason!" She walked closer to HIM, as the murderer walked away. She picked HIM up by his shoulders. She yelled, "You attack me, my husband, my kids and their friends." She presses a button, on a remote Grim handed her, which showed a screen. She said, "That is your realm." She pointed to little red dots on the screen, "That is my army." She looked him in the eyes, "Get the picture?" 

HIM had a look on his face that said, 'oh shit. I left my territory unattended.' He had no one to leave in charge in his absence. His followers, the ones who continued to live anyway, where all there. Defenseless, and without leadership. Mandy's armies could conquer it, in less than an hour! His allies could help him. 

Mandy told him, "Don't think about getting outside help." Another screen appeared behind her, showing all the Lords of the Underworld. They all showed disappointment, when looking at Kare. 

Aku, who HIM thought was his friend said, "You couldn't wait until AFTER your trial, to do something stupid, could you?" He shook his head in disappointment, "Your attack on the family Grim was unjustified. Mandy's troops are presently moving into your territory, which, according to this council, is no longer yours." 

The shock on HIM's face couldn't POSSIBLY increase. The council decided against him. 

Mimi walked out, and said, "I told them everything." She said to HIM, "Think of it as payback for everything you did to my mother, Bitch." She loved calling him that. It felt appropriate for HIM.   
(WARNING: HEAVY GORE APPROACHING.)

Mandy looked at the scared shitless Kare, "Your ass is mine to do with, as I please." She then took Jason's machete, and jammed through HIM's 'unmentionables.' Then, she kicked HIM in the stomach, with her high heels. She broke his nose. Took a gun, and shot him in the eye. She forced HIM onto his stomach, and bent his arms backwards. Then, she ripped them clean off. Then, she slammed her heels against his back. Finally, she ripped out his heart and threw it into one of her torches in the hallway. Then, she ripped his head off.   
(WARNING: GORE CONCLUDED)   
She threw it to Jason, "Get rid of this." 

Then, over the screen Hunson Abadeer, Ruler of the Nightosphere said, "A great crisis is approaching, Your Majesty. We must prepare for the worst." 

Mandy replied, "Well, Junior's planning his next trip to Scotland, and he could benefit form having two more people with him." 

Grim said, "Deal with that tomorrow, M'Dear. Tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Junior was aggravated. He was changing from his normal clothes, into formal attire that had been laid out for him. All the Underlords would be coming into the castle, discussing something that... Well, actually no one had told him what the meeting was for. He was just told to wear something formal. He put on, one of the most formal things he could find, Imperial garb. A white silk shirt, covered by multicolored robes, with a pendant of his father's skull, on the collar. He'd finished changing, putting his right arm through the right sleeve. 

Minnie had walked into his room. She was wearing a green Victorian-Era styled dress, and black heels. She asked him, "Art thou alright, Brother? Thou doth seemed troubled." She's been concerned about him. He had a look of annoyance on his skull. 

Junior replied, "I'm sorry, Minnie. I've been up all night, trying to plan ahead, for when this meetin' is o'er. I'm just trying to make sure that Ye enjoy yerself, as soon as we head to Scotland." He rolled up a map of his home country, in order to preserve it. He said, jokingly, "I also dislike tha' I'm wearing formal attire. Always makes me feel like a stuck-up Englishman." It was true. Formality, while still respected by him and his countrymen, was more of an English trait than a Scottish trait. 

Minnie could only giggle at her brother's words. She walked up, and gave him a hug. She said, "Brother, thou hast little to worry about. As I long as I have have thou beside me, I will enjoy myself." She looked in shame, "I shall not lie to thou, mine Brother. I doth not know much of Scottish culture. But I am willing to learn. I shall enjoy myself on this experience." She couldn't wait. Just her and her brother, on a trip to his homeland. No mother and father, no guards, no other annoyances. Just them, the Atlantic Ocean, and the air of Scotland. 

Junior returned his sister's hug. He said, "Thanks, Minnie." He smiled, "I knew I could always count on Ye, to make the right choice." He looked to the clock,"Well, we better get goin'. Ye know how Mom is, when we're late." 

Minnie replied, "Indeed, Brother. Tis best we not make Mother angry." 

(Later, Castle Meeting Room) 

Junior and Minnie walked into the room, seeing in the room, Mimi. Mimi was dressed in formal robes, that you would only truly see on the Queen of Italy. White Robes with golden highlights, and a golden crown, with golden shoes. 

Next to Mimi, was Chi. Chi was dressed in pink Japanese Imperial robes, (Which Junior thanked whatever great beings there were, that these robes weren't see through.) and red heels. Something about her had been... Attractive to Junior. He didn't know why, but he thought she was kind of sexy. 

Finally, there was one girl, standing next to the throne of her father. Next to Hunson Abadeer, was his daughter. Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen, as she'd nicknamed herself. She was dressed in a business suit, similar to her father's own suit. 

Aku had sat in a throne, across the room from Abadeer. The other Lords of the Underworld sat at their own respective thrones. Mandy, dressed in her old Mayoral attire, sat in the center of the circular table. Next to her sat Grim, in his usual attire. 

The Lord of Death said to the others, "I know you were all brought here under de most dire of circumstances. So I'll skip de political crap." He took out his papers, and spread them across the table. He said, "A great crisis has emerged, my fellow rulers. A crisis so great, dat if we do not stand against it together, it could destroy de underworld, and everything in it. Including us, and everything we care about. Luckily, me wife and I have made a back up plan." 

All the Underlords looked at the papers, Grim had given to them. The ones it concerned, looked to the Lord of Death. 

Grim continued on, "The Realm of Tainted Souls is now part of our Empire. Kare is no more. He is responsible, for this great crisis." He opened a door behind him, releasing a gigantic screen for all to see. He said, "De balance between Good and Evil, is what matters in ALL worlds." He pointed the screen, "Because of Kare's actions, dere is too much evil in de Underworld. Practically shattering de balance. We must fix dis, by destroying what Kare released." The screen went blank. Grim said, "I'd rather not show the children the appearance of dis evil creature. Kare was supposed to ensure dat it stayed contained in it's chambers. His own evil, allowed it or break free. His quest to defeat me family, stopped him from preforming any one of his many duties. Allowing dis creature, to sneak past him. Practically, undected." 

Aku asked, "I despise interrupting, but may I ask what this has to do with these papers you have given us?" 

Grim said, "These allow us to know, dat you have given us your consent to send your families to safe places." He looked to Junior, Minnie, Mimi, Chi, and Marceline, "One in particular, for five certain children." He looked to them, "Which, my fellow rulers would you prefer? Sending your children to the mortal world, or seeing them be destroyed by this creature, dat all of us, minus Kare, have faced before, and that all of us, still minus Kare, MUST face again?" 

The Underlords debated, but decided the Reaper's way was best. They signed their papers, left for their own Domains, and prepared for battle. 

The only Underlords to stay after the meeting, were Abadeer and Aku. Abadeer was in the meeting room with his daughter. 

He said to her, in a very apologetic tone, "I know I haven't been the best father to you, Marceline. I've taken from you, abandoned you, critiqued everything about you." He closed his eyes and sighed, "But, I still care about you. So, I'm sending you off. To protect you from this evil, that threatens the entire Underworld." 

Marceline said, "Dad, you really have to work on your, 'I'm doing the right thing' speeches." She hugged him, "I know you're not the best Dad. Which, REALLY, you aren't." She gave him a smile, "But at least you're trying." She scratched the back of her head, "I know that this is the right choice, and I look forward to getting to know the others." She picked up her base, "I just hope they don't mind a little music." 

Hunson laughed at his daughter's words. He said, "Just please." He put his hands on her shoulders, "Stat safe. I love you, Marceline." 

Marceline blushed, "I love you too, Dad." 

Hunson prepared to leave for the Nightosphere, to prepare for the epic crisis. 

Aku stood in the hallway with his daughter. He said to her, "Chi, my dear. I know that you have waited to be with your friend. You will be." As Chi looked down, Aku continued, "I know where you're going, and it is a very nice place. A place where there will plenty of things for you to do." He gave her a box, "Keep this. It's an old family item, that I have held onto for a long time. Most important TRY to make friends with the others. You know how you are, and you must try to control yourself." He looked his daughter in the eyes, "I must prepare for the crisis. But I will be thinking of you." He hugged her, "I love you, Chi." 

Chi returned her father's hug, "I love you too, Father." She walked into the council room, as her father walked away to head home. 

In the meeting room, the five children gathered. Grim stood in front of them. 

The Lord of Death says, "Mandy is off, tending to her army. She couldn't be here." He tossed a coin to Junior. He continued, "Now, remember young ones, there are things to know." He opened up a scroll, with a long list on it. He continued, "As soon as you cross the border between the Underworld, and the Mortal World, you will be given Mortal forms, to blend in wid the people of your destination." He said, "You will still be able to use your powers, but I would request that you keep it at a minimum." He smirked, "After all, de people of Scotland may have their legends, but we aren't among them. Nor would dey want to see those legends become reality." 

Junior and Minnie yelled, in surprise (with slight anger from Minnie), "The people of WHERE?!" They hadn't been told to bring others. 

Grim told them, "You were planning your trip, you like making friends, and this crisis provides opportunity for that." He says, "Besides, you will be fine. Your mother thought you could benefit from two more people going with you, and I'm not picking a fight with her over this." He gives Junior his map of the United Kingdom. He says, "Also, it will help in your quest. Parts of Blossom's soul are located all over the UK. Particularly, once you're done in Scotland, if you want to find the most fragments, head for London. She REALLY liked London, for some reason." 

Junior sighed, "Well, I guess two more people won't hurt anything." He looks to the map, "But how will we get to Aberdeen? I highly doubt they'll let us in." 

Grim said, "I'm afraid I can't help you any further. I'm sorry, Junior." He hugged Junior and Minnie. He said, "Don't do anything rash Junior. I can't risk anything happening to you." 

Junior replied, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll stay where I need to, and the girrels seem to be gettin' along well enough." He heard them laughing. He looked to sight of his sister and friends smiling. He couldn't help but smile himself. He said, "Ye have nothing to worry about, Dad." 

Grim said, "Very well." He looked to them all, "You all depart for your boat imeieditley! The boat shall take you to Glasgow, your on your own form dere!" 

(Sometime later) A group of guards escorted the children onto the boat to Glasgow, and prepared to set sail. The children waved goodbye to their parents. As soon the children's boat was out of sight, they all sighed. 

Hunson asked, "What now?" 

The Queen of the Underworld replied to him, "We get ready to fight. What else." She looked to her vault. It was secure, her favorite sword wielding guard, standing sentury. She smirked, "To think, many treasures are behind that door. But not my greatest treasures." She looked to sight of the sea between her Realm, and Man's. She said to herself, "My greatest treasures, should be in Glasgow by tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

(Grim family boat, 'Scythe's blade.' Imbound for Glasgow, Scotland.) 

 

Marceline was playing her guitar, singing along with it. She sang, "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. You gave love, a bad name!" She continued to play her guitar, and started to shake her head to the beat. 

Chi told her, smiling, "You know, you're a good singer, Marci." She picked up a key-tar, " I've practiced on this before. I'm also a singer, though." She asked her Vampire friend, "Ever thought about forming a band?" 

Marceline replied, "Well, I have thought about it, but I'm not sure." She looked around, seeing her fellow children of the Underworld. Mimi was singing the Italian national anthem. The young Vampire said, "Mimi has a good singing voice, too." She looked to Chi, "Can I ask you something? Mimi is a good singer. So are you. How come you have concerts, but she doesn't?" 

Chi shrugged her shoulders, "Mimi just isn't comfortable with it, I guess." Her green eyes looked to her friend, "I've asked her that same question three times, and she always said 'I've never thought about it before.'" She looked at the case, laying next to Mimi. She asked, from across the room, "Mimi, could you come over here?!" 

Mimi picked up her case, and walked over. She asked Chi, "Yes?" 

Chi answered, "Would you mind telling me, what's in that case?" She'd known Mimi a long time, and she'd never known for her carry an instrument. 

Mimi opened her case, showing a disassembled drum set. She said, "My mother's drums. She played them, as a pastime when she had nothing else to do. She later taught me." She looked down, "I don't play anymore, though. Haven't played in three years." She closed the case. 

Chi looked and Marceline, smiling. She said, "Eh? Now we have three good singers. You also play guitar, I also play keyboard, and Mimi plays drums." 

Marceline said, "Yeah, but I'd kinda fell better if all of us were in a band." She looked at Minnie. Minnie was singing a song she didn't recognize. 

Junior said to his sister, "Minnie, are Ye sure about this?" He looked at the map of his homeland, "I mean, this song isn't really a common thing. We sing, just as much as other nations sing, their national anthems." He muttered under his breath, "Same as the stuck-up English." 

Minnie replied, "Is it not accustomed for a visitor, to show respect to their hosts? You, my brother are a citizen of Scotland." She smiled, "Myself and the other girls on this boat, are mere visitors to your homeland. It is imperative that I show my hosts, the utmost respect." She cleared her throat, "So, I shall practice the Scottish Anthem, until such time as I do it perfectly!" 

Junior said, "Ye know, my homeland has five national anthems, right?" 

Minnie laughed, "Yes, brother, I am aware." She laughed a bit more, then prepared to sing. She said, "I shall sing, the one you have had, since the Second World War." 

Minnie started singing, "Oh, Flower of Scotland. Who fought and died for, your wee bit hill, and glen-" 

Junior interupted her, "Ye skipped a verse." He said, "I'm no' the best singer in the world, but I will try. Sing after me." He cleared his throat. 

He sang, "Oh Flower of Scotland. When wil we see, your like again? Who fought and died for, your wee bit hill and glen. And stood against him. Proud Edward's army" he breathed in, "And sent him homeward, to think again." 

Minnie stood in shock. She never knew her brother to sing. Let alone, did she expect him to do it so well. 

She hugged him and said, "Perhaps not the best in the world, but still very well." She asked him, "Why do you not sing more often, Brother?" 

Junior would be blushing if he had skin. He said nervously, "Well, I'm no' as good as Ye are, Minnie. I'm more used to playin' the Pipes." He looked away, "Tha' and I only know a few songs. Most of 'em Rock and Roll." 

The he other girls were also in shock. They knew he played the bagpipes. He wouldn't stop playing them, for most of the voyage. But hearing him sing? True, it was the Scottish National Anthem, but he still had quite the voice. His accent, actually made sound a bit better. 

Chi asked Marceline, once again smiling, "Eh? Now we have two more singers! All we need for Junior to play an instrument!" She whispered, " He's good on the pipes, but I don't think they'll appeal to everyone." 

Junior said, "Chi, I'm willing to be friends, but if you could please, NOT, insult my country's ancestoral instrument." He picked up a guitar case, "Besides, I play this when I don't have the pipes." He sighed, "Ye know wha'? It's time I told you a bit about my country." 

Mimi asked, "So, are you going to tell us where we're going?" 

Junior replied, "I 'ave eight Major cities for us. First, is Glasgow. Home to the Scottish Navy, and the place where we build most of our boats." He looks to the girls, "It's also the largest city in the entire country, so please try no' to get lost." He saw that Minnie had a dollar in her pocket. He asked, "What's tha'?" 

Minnie replied, "Mother gave me this." She placed it on the table, "It is an American dollar. A twenty-dollar bill." 

Junior sighed, "Tha's not going to work, in Scotland. If we're in an American owned place, maybe. However, if not, it won't work. It's no' our currency." 

Chi asked, "Well, what is your currency?" If American dollars didn't work, the currencies of their kingdoms wouldn't work either. 

Junior said, "Scotland is, much to our discontent, part of the British Empire. Our currency is the British Pound. Or shilling, call it wha' you want." He pointed the map of Glasgow, "I know this trading post. We go there, they'll exchange yer money, for the Pounds." 

They heard a noise. The boats captain said, "We are approaching Glasgow. We are about to pass the barrier, between the Underworld and the Mortal World." 

William, one of their guards said, "When we enter the mortal world, you'll become mortal yourselves. Lord Grim has made a discovery." He pointed to England, on the map of the UK. He said, "The city of London, doesn't shield your true appearances, nor your power, at all. The moonlight of the UK, also reveals a creature, for what it truly is." He looked at them, "I'd advise staying inside at night." 

The he children looked at each other, and nodded. They gathered their things, and prepared to get off the boat. 

The Captain yelled, "Passing the barrier now!" 

The he looked at the bright light of the barrier, and got ready for he other side.


End file.
